La Mejor Amiga Del Hombre
by HybridVirus
Summary: Los dos eran dos almas atrapadas, uno por su "libertad" el otro por sus recuerdos, ambos caminando perdidos y confusos sin sentirse completos, un día todo cambio al encontrarse, así fue como se enteraron que serian el mejor amigo el uno del otro, serian aquello que les faltaba para complementarse y en el camino se darían cuenta lo que era amar por sobre todas las cosas.


**La Mejor Amiga Del Hombre**  
**By:** Hybrid-Virus

-Hablar-

"_Pensar"_

"_**instinto"**_

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil es Propiedad de Capcom yo solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y no obtengo nada mas que el placer de escribir esto, sin mas que decir a la historia!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capitulo I:** Falsa Libertad

Su respiración estaba relajada, sus manos se encontraban a sus lados con los dedos flexionándose, como un gato que rasga la alfombra, sus piernas se movían levemente como si intentaran encontrar una posición en la cual estar mas cómodas; no importaba que fuera lo que apareciera por esa puerta se encargaría de hacerlo desaparecer, después de todo esas eran las reglas de la supervivencia ¡el mas fuerte devora al débil! Y aunque esto no fuera la naturaleza, sabia que era lo mismo, ella solo era una mascota, un juguete, un arma, un peón; podía ser remplazada en cualquier momento… por eso derribaría a cualquier cosa que se atreviera a ponerse frente a ella.

En un leve gesto su labio superior se movió levemente –Te enseñare Albert- murmuro con sorna para después dirigir la mirada hacia la cabina de cristal que se encontraba detrás de ella -sigamos con la prueba- la fría voz del hombre vestido con ropaje negro se extendió por todo el lugar, causando que los otros individuos en la cabina dirigieran su mirada al cristal, nerviosamente los hombres y mujeres usando las batas de laboratorio se miraron los unos a los otros y finalmente uno de ellos presiono un botón en la consola de mando.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho en la lejanía y justo después de este pudo escuchar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía todo lo que necesitaba _**"cuidado!"**_ El pelo en su nuca se erizo levemente, sus brazos se hicieron hacia atrás con las manos ligeramente alejadas de su cuerpo y los dedos aun flexionados, su respiración empezó a agitarse, sus ojos buscaban por todos lados alguna señal de movimiento y al finalmente encontrarlo, de su garganta escapo un sonido característico de la joven, su grito de batalla idéntico a el gruñido de un animal furioso.

**-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-**

**Leon P.o.V**

El sol acariciaba levemente las plantas y el barandal del pequeño balcón en el que yacía un joven escribiendo, tomando nuevamente las hojas entre sus manos reviso con cuidado todo el reporte que había realizado, asintió levemente para si mismo una vez que estuvo conforme con todo lo que se encontraba en las hojas, con cuidado introdujo los papeles en una carpeta y la dejo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, su ultima misión había sido un éxito, había salvado a la hija del presidente de su secuestro a manos de Los Iluminados, habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto de Portugal, su vida seguía tranquila, el único factor sorpresa en estos instantes era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima hija del presidente Ashley Graham, quien creía que ser parte del servicio secreto significa "León es mi guardaespaldas cuando salgo a todos lados" el joven alzo los brazos ligeramente llevándolos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y recostándola sobre estos, sus ojos se alzaron hacia al cielo y se concentraron en las nubes, tenia mucho tiempo sin un poco de calma, sin tiempo para el, pero el tiempo a solas le hacia recordar cosas que prefería olvidar, un suave suspiro escapo de los labios del castaño para que después sus parpados se cerraran mientras se acomodaba en la silla intentando disfrutar el cálido día, quizás mas tarde por fin decidiría que hacer, tenia tiempo sin ir a un club, podía ir a pasear, ver una película, pero por el momento disfrutaría de un poco de calma.

El viento soplaba meciendo las hebras castañas levemente, el cantar de los pájaros le arrullaba mientras acomodaba sus piernas en el otro sillón que se encontraba en el balcón, estos pocos momentos cuando sabia que se encontraba en la santidad de su hogar eran los momentos mas cómodos que tenia, le hacia sentir a salvó y seguro sobre cualquier otra cosa, no había porque pelear para sobrevivir…esto era el sabor mas cercano a la normalidad que él podría probar.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.- 

**Velvet P.o.V**

Sus pies se deslizaron sobre el húmedo suelo manchado de sangre, los sonidos de criaturas agonizando en el lugar era lo único que se podía escuchar, irises verdes se encontraban fijos sobre la criatura que yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo cubierto por piel de color negra se movía en repetidos espasmos y sus lamentos llenos de dolor, inundaban la conciencia de la chica, al escuchar la voz que provenía del ser, la voz de un inocente que no tenia mucho de haber sido arrancado de la vida que conocía, con pesadez miro hacia la cabina, en ella yacían los científicos que habían liberado a las criaturas y el mismo hombre de ropajes negros y cabellera rubia que había dado la orden para atacar, su cuerpo destilaba la palabra ira, estaba furioso, lo podía notar porque las personas que se encontraban con el parecían aterradas, con rapidez hizo un ademan con la cabeza el mismo que el hombre respondió, con el permiso otorgado la joven se apresuró a salir del lugar, intentando ignorar los lamentos de la criatura contra la que se había enfrentado.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

El eco de rápidos pasos era el único sonido que se podía percibir en el pasillo, aparte de los murmullos de las personas que aun se encontraban trabajando detrás de algunas puertas, había un silencio total en el lugar, rápidamente la joven abrió una puerta y se aseguro que nadie venia antes de entrar, con cuidado se coloco en el punto ciego de la habitación, alejada de cámaras y de cualquier otra forma en que la pudieran descubrir, con prisa tomo el zipper del traje que le cubría y lo deslizo hacia abajo; rápidamente se despojo de las prendas que vestía y de las botas, con un suave suspiro pudo sentir el ya tan bien conocido cosquilleo que le producía el cambiar su apariencia.

Con lentitud y precaución salió de la habitación, ocultándose como ya lo había hecho antes, detrás de algunos objetos que yacían en el pasillo y alejándose de las cámaras al igual que de toda persona hasta encontrarse afuera del laboratorio, con cuidado se acercó a una de las paredes de la cueva ocultándose entre las piedras, hasta alejarse de la entrada del laboratorio y de la entrada principal de la cueva, algunos metros mas hacia el fondo se encontró con un pequeño hueco ocultado por algunas ramas, entre las ramas que yacían en el hueco se podían ver hilos de luz, sus músculos protestaron levemente, pero no le importaba, tenia que irse, tenia que salir del lugar.

Con extrema precaución asomo ligeramente la cabeza entre los huecos, al salir de entre las ramas, diviso los arboles que se encontraban por los alrededores, después de esperar unos segundos y asegurarse de que no había nadie, salió de su escondite con un alegre salto, sus extremidades le llevaron corriendo entre los arboles, sin detenerse para mirar hacia atrás, la sensación del viento meciendo su pelaje era agradable, el aroma del bosque y el resplandor del cielo nocturno le hacían latir rápidamente el corazón, pero no como en uno de sus combates ¡esto era aun mejor que eso!

A lo lejos podía ver el final del bosque y aun mas lejos las luces del mundo al que sabia perfectamente que no pertenecía, sus músculos gritaban, le pedían un poco de calma, pero se reusaba a detenerse hasta que se alejara de ese lugar. _"¿porque regresar?" _un sentimiento de opresión se apodero de su corazón y por unos segundos le impidió respirar _"porque no tengo nada mas en el mundo"_ ¿que mas podría hacer? ¿Vagar? ¿Arriesgar a inocentes si perdía el control? No se lo permitiría… volvería pero… después…

El animal troto hacia un árbol al mismo tiempo que dejaba su lengua salir para refrescarse un poco, camino alrededor del árbol y se acercó a un punto donde la tierra se podía ver suelta y empezó a escarbar; después de unos cuantos minutos saco del hueco una bolsa cuidadosamente con los dientes, intentando no rasgarla; después de que los dientes del lobo la soltaran, un par de pálidas manos se adentro en la bolsa, sacando de ella varias prendas.

Irises verdes mesclados con ámbar brillaban con impaciencia mientras su dueña caminaba por la carretera hacia la ciudad, se sentía como un cachorrito que había salido por primera vez a jugar al jardín, el sonido de sus zapatos hacia un agradable eco en el lugar, su paso era lento, pero no le importaba, no tenia ninguna prisa por llegar y disfrutaría cada minuto de su "escape" al máximo, después de todo, quien sabe cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia sin que saliera del laboratorio? Honestamente…no lo recordaba, por eso mismo se sentía tan alegre de irse aunque fuera por unos instantes. La libertad que conocía, era solo una farsa, algo que no existía en si, podía irse pero siempre volvería a las manos de su verdugo y ella era la única culpable "_jódanse y búsquense otro conejillo de indias"_

Una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios dejando que los pares de caninos ligeramente alargados que tenia se asomaran, hoy ella ya había demostrado su valor, era invencible y no podría ser remplazada fácilmente, hecho suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su nariz saboreara el aroma del bosque para después separar sus labios dejando que su alegría se mostrara al mundo en un intenso aullido que provenía desde el fondo de su interior.

**:Hybrid-Virus:**

Yo! Saludos gente! He estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo y como tengo un poco de tiempo libre así quise actualizarles esta historia, que tal les parece el primer capitulo? Mejor que el viejo no? Espero que el capitulo dos llegue a finales de la semana que viene yay! Digan que les parece el nuevo formato; Ya saben, envíen reviews porque Reviews = a demente escritora feliz! Ahora respondamos a los Reviews!

**:Reviews:**

_**Sofi Wesker**_

Hola! él próximo capitulo estará el fin de semana que viene gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste! :3

_**Jill Filth**_

Hola! Me alegra que te guste, a mi también me agrada cualquier persona que no sea Ada para una relación con el gatito XD claro el próximo capitulo aparecerá el fin de semana que viene, intentare que se cole un poco de información sobre los escapados y gracias por leer X3

_**Samael99x**_

Hola muchas gracias, espero que continúe así de bien y que mejore aun mas! Gracias por leer :3

**Los dos Reviews que quedan ya fueron respondidos en un mensaje personal espero que haiga problema por no haberlos publicado aquí.**


End file.
